


O'Death

by gidget_84



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidget_84/pseuds/gidget_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of Season 1 AU<br/>Written for ishi_chan’s Teen Wolf comment ficathon prompt: Peter/Lydia<br/>I’m death I come to take the soul<br/>Leave the body and leave it cold<br/>---------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	O'Death

_Death comes and knocks on her door one day and she wishes…wishes it would go away…_  
  
———-  
  
Lydia doesn’t wake up after Peter had attacked and bitten her.  
  
The doctors are baffled as to why, since she appears perfectly fine after they’ve cleaned and stitched the bite.  
  
There was no venom, or poison, or infection, or illness infiltrating her body anywhere that they could find.  
  
Instead she was just in a coma, for a completely unknown reason.  
  
———-  
  
Her parents come and visit.  
  
Her mother breaking down and crying and her dad seemingly drunk or high out of his mind.  He appears numb though; like this was something he always expected and it had just been a matter of time.  
  
———-  
  
Allison visits with Scott because she can’t stand the idea of coming alone; she had just met Lydia that year, but she feels as if she’s know her, her whole life.  
  
She cries silently, no choking sobs like Lydia’s mother.  
  
Scott holds her and won’t even look at Lydia’s body; so guilty, like somehow this is all his fault.  
  
———-  
  
Stiles doesn’t come to visit her at all.  
  
Scott told Allison that Stiles had been holed up in his room since the attack.  
  
His father was really worried about him.  
  
Scott had visited, and all Stiles wanted to do was sit there and stare off into space.  
  
When he tried to talk to Stiles about it, Stiles would just tell him to leave.  
  
Scott thinks, that Stiles feels like it’s his fault too; it should have been him who had just accepted the bite from Peter and none of this would have happened.  
  
In this instance, Scott would have been right about his friends thoughts.  
  
———-  
  
Derek…is Derek.  
  
He doesn’t feel the need to visit; even if it had been _his_ uncles fault.  
  
He had killed Peter and that was all the revenge necessary.  He has too many of his own problems to think about Lydia, to be honest.  
  
———-  
  
Jackson visits alone, _always alone._  
  
He won’t let anyone else come with him; he doesn’t want anyone to see him so weak.  
  
He also cries silently like Allison, but he climbs into the hospital bed with Lydia and wraps his arms around her.  
  
Her hospital gown is always drenched in his tears when he leaves.  
  
If only he had stayed with her that night; if only he had gotten to her faster; if only he had gotten her to the hospital faster.   
  
So many if’s always run through his mind; so many scenarios with how he could have saved her.  
  
He wants to curse at her sometimes, for _making_ him love her so much.  
  
But when he looks at her serene face, he can never let anything so dirty come out of his mouth; nothing like that is allowed to touch her.  
  
If he had his way, he’d just stay there laying with her all day and night.  
  
———-  
  
They don’t know she’s _still_ there though.  
  
Watching as they come and go.  
  
She feels the worst for Jackson; she’s known him the longest and the pain is almost crippling him.  
  
She feels bad for the others too, but not like what she feels for him and from him any time he’s in the room.  
  
———-  
  
For awhile she had tried to make contact, but nothing ever worked.  
  
———-  
  
Sometimes she lay behind Jackson and put her arms around him; feeling his body as it rocked and trembled with his crying.  
  
———-  
  
Other times she stood over her body and yelled at herself to _wakeup!_  
  
Jackson wouldn’t do it, so she cursed at herself.  
  
She took the pain she had gathered from everyone else and made it into a weapon to launch at her own body daily.  
  
Finding new ways of trying to hurt herself and new formations of cuss words to fling at the empty shell on the bed.  
  
———-  
  
One day a man comes.  
  
The one she remembers had bitten her; she immediately tries to attack him and finds out that she can actually hit him; she can _touch_ him.  
  
She beats at his chest and then kicks him when he’s down.  
  
She hurts him until she’s out of breath and red in the face from the exertion.  
  
He hunches in on himself on the floor and just takes it.  
  
There’s never a mark on him though; no blood or bruising, so she could really continue for as long as she liked.  
  
When she finally wears herself out that first day, he gets up and goes to sit next to her; putting his arm around her and she lets him because he can _actually_ touch her, she can _feel_ it…and she doesn’t care.  
  
———-  
  
They sit in silence that day, until he just disappears.  
  
———-  
  
He appears again the next day, and like a cycle, she beats on him again and then he’ll try to comfort her afterwards always in silence.  
  
———-  
  
It seems to go on forever, every day that no one visits her; he shows up.  
  
———-  
  
The first day he actually speaks it’s to say _he’s sorry_ before he leaves.  
  
She thinks it should make her angry or matter to her, but it doesn’t.  
  
———-  
  
When she sees him again she starts talking to him; not about anything in particular, just talking.  
  
He doesn’t say anything back, just listens.  
  
He’ll nod sometimes, maybe even smile, but he never comments.  
  
———-  
  
Eventually, even her mother stops coming to visit.  
  
This time when she says something to him about it, he actually responds, “They are _trying_ to move on…as should you.”  
  
All she can think to say back is, “Yeah, I guess so.”  
  
———-  
  
It never dawns on her the reason for him being there until it’s actually _time_ for her to move on.  
  
———-  
  
When that day comes, he takes her hand, to stand up with him and she asks, “where are we going?”  
  
———-  
  
He doesn’t answer in words except to kiss her and suddenly she already knows.  
  
She’s going home.  
  
———-  
  
 _When death finally comes to the door that day…instead of saying go away…she invites him in…here to stay._


End file.
